An Eventful Awakening
by regal dreams
Summary: Jeb and Jenny converse with each other on Christmas Eve night. Based off the TV series of season ten, "Bless All the Dear Children."


**A/N: This one-shot takes place during Season 10 of the 'Little House' TV series. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

"It's a Christmas treeee!" Jason Carter emphasized.

Jenny smirked at the young blond-haired boy standing by her front door. He was holding an undoubtedly poor excuse for a Christmas tree that looked like a branch to anyone else. Before she could ask him again if he wanted hot chocolate, Jason cleared his throat abruptly.

"Em, is Mr. Montague here?"

Jenny nodded, "Yes he's upstairs."

Jason pushed past her without hesitation and began to ascend the staircase, gripping tightly to his branch. Jenny quickly walked back into the kitchen where the aroma of baked goods permeated the air. She was hopeful that by the end of the day, Uncle 'Manzo, Aunt Laura, Rose, and Mr. Edwards would come back from their short journey. After all, it was Christmas Eve, and who better than to spend it with her family that she loved dearly? She shuttered at the thought of being alone with Mr. Montague singing Christmas carols and opening presents. That would be quite unusual, considering how Mr. Montague claimed that he never celebrated Christmas. Boy, Jason was in for a real surprise!

She poured herself another mug of hot chocolate and looked out the window for possibly the one-hundredth time that day. Jenny hoped she would see the rig pull up with lots of good food, presents, and holiday cheer that this big house desperately needed at the moment.

Jenny had often pondered about them getting lost, or possibly drenched in a snow storm. Or their rig getting stuck in mud and being impossibly rigorous to set free! She sighed deeply. Surely they should have been here by now, if not many hours ago. Jenny glanced at the grandfather clock amid the staircase. It was passed four o'clock.

With deep disappointment, Jenny walked back to the kitchen and set her barely touched hot chocolate to the side.

Suddenly, Jenny had an excellent idea. She would start dinner, and by the time her family came back it would be all finished! Jenny began to gather all the cooking utensils, pots, and pans.

Just as she was about to heat the stove, Jason came running into the kitchen. An exhausted, yet satisfied smirk was plastered on his face.

"Jason, where is your branch? Did you throw it outside?" Jenny teasingly asked. If only his older brother Jeb was here, he'd be laughing hysterically.

"No silly! Nancy didn't want it, neither did Dr. Baker, or Ms. Foster, so I gave it to Mr. Montague!"

Jenny stood still in utter shock, "You gave it to him? You mean he actually _wanted_ it?"

Jason's demeanor changed as he shifted his feet, "Well no, not exactly. But he seemed really surprised when I gave it to him. I-I think he's changed his mind about Christmas."

A look of hope was in his eyes as Jenny looked at him curiously, "I hope you're right."

"Are you coming over tonight?" Jason asked her.

"I can't Jason, I need to cook dinner for my family before they get home," Jenny sighed.

"Oh," Jason replied, he started to walk away but quickly ran up to her again. "I hope you change your mind, we're eating turkey and Ma wants to sing Christmas carols." Jenny smiled warmly at him, "Besides, Jeb's been asking about you."

"He has?" Jenny asked, more enthusiastically than she would have liked.

"Yeah," Jason confirmed with a smirk, "And Ma and Pa said it would be great to spend time with you again," Jason took note of Jenny's strange expression. Jason leaned forward, "Well actually, Jeb said that. But you tell him nothin'! He'll probably put a fishing hook in my underwear," Jason winced.

Jenny tried to picture that scenario and couldn't help but burst into laughter. Jeb and Jason Carter were always like brothers to her. She spend time with them frequently enough, they went fishing, swimming, ate lunch together, played baseball together, and even studied together. To refer to Jeb Carter as her sibling felt rather awkward sometimes. They were close, yes. But Jenny had recently started to develop a different feeling that didn't express friendship, let alone sisterly and brotherly love. On very few occasions, Jenny would ponder to herself whether or not Jeb might feel the same way. Not only was Jeb getting older, he _looked_ handsome as well. Jenny remembered playing by the creek last spring with Elizabeth Stark, the time when Jenny confessed to her friend that she thought a boy needed to be older to be really handsome. The thought of spending Christmas with Jeb had her heart pounding in excitement, especially since the opportunity was open. However, with her folks gone, it wouldn't have been completely perfect.

Jason realized that Jenny stopped laughing at him and had a dreamy expression on her face.

"Jenny?" His smirk was back. "What? Yes?" Jenny snapped out of memory lane.

"Haha, you tell me."

Darn. Jenny hid her smile, though the pinkness of cheeks was obviously evident. She jumped when Jason pat her arm.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." He winked, Jenny wanted to roll her eyes in embarrassment and turn her back to Jeb's younger brother, but managed to resist.

Just as quickly as Jason strolled out of the kitchen, he ran back in again. "Jason, I don't want to hear more about - "

"How soon is Mr. Wilder coming home?" Jason asked.

Once more, Jenny sighed, "I honestly don't have a clue Jason, I wish I could tell you, but I just don't know.." her voice began to trail off. Jason looked down at the floor in dismay.

"Aw shucks. You see, Mr. Wilder and I had a deal and it was supposed to be sticked to by Christmas Day," Jason exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Jason, I really am. All we can do is pray and hope that they'll return safe and sound. I hope that your deal is fulfilled by Christmas," Jenny took a shaky sip of her cocoa.

"Me too. See ya." Jason left the kitchen and was out the front door before Jenny could reply.

Within minutes, there was yet another knock on the door. _They were back!_

Jenny raced to the front door, anxious to see little Rose and her family. She eagerly opened the door and saw Ms. Foster smiling at her with a brown envelope in her right hand. Disappointment and worry flushed through Jenny almost instantly. She gulped and tried to remember her manners, because she was tempted to go upstairs and cry. "Hi Ms. Foster," was all she could say.

"Hello, Jenny! I was just ready to go home and I received a letter addressed to you and Mr. Montague. I thought I would drop it by myself and wish everyone a happy Christmas. May I speak to Laura?"

"She's not home from the trip yet, neither are my Uncle 'Manzo, Rose, and Mr. Edwards," Jenny mustered.

"Oh dear! They'll be home by tonight I hope?"

Jenny didn't want to worry the woman, so she said, "Yes they will, we're going to finish decorating the tree and sing Christmas carols," Jenny hoped by all her might that her vision would come true.

"I see. Very well, you have a Merry Christmas, Jenny. Here you are," Jenny took the letter from Ms. Foster before saying goodbye and closing the door.

She wasted no time in tearing the envelope apart. After a few seconds, Jenny managed to unfold the letter tucked inside and began reading. The ripped pieces from the envelope fell to the floor, though Jenny didn't bother picking them up. Based off of the handwriting, Jenny immediately identified it as being Aunt Laura's. Jenny read the entire letter and paused when she was finished; the information hadn't sinked in yet. Without hesitation, Jenny re-read the letter for the second time and grasped her stomach. She felt more sick than ever, and it wasn't because her family wouldn't be returning today. Jenny's breathing increased and choked out a frightened scream.

"MR. MONTAGUE!"

The fifty year old man swiftly waltzed down the staircase, holding Jason's branch in both hands. "My dear girl, whatever is the matter?" Jenny couldn't even speak, she simply handed the letter to him.

* * *

"I can't believe it! Who would do something like that?" Mr. Carter's voice was filled with disgust. Jeb stood next him, he looked even more troubled as he looked at Jenny with pity. Mrs. Carter was near crying, and by the looks of it, Jason looked like he wanted to as well.

Mr. Montague set his coffee on the table just after Jenny finished reading Laura's letter once more to the Carters.

Simply put, Rose was stolen. And the adults were out looking for her, with about as much luck as finding a needle in a haystack. Mr. Montague looked solemnly at Mr. Carter and replied willingly.

"Some deranged, human being," was his only response.

"Poor Rose," fresh tears fell from Mrs. Carter's face.

"Indeed. Which is why we both came by," Mr. Montague looked at Jenny, "We thought you should know the news."

Jenny looked away. She despised seeing Mr. Carter so unpleasant, Mrs. Carter's tears, Jason's dismayed expression, and even more so, Jeb's pitiful looks that she was receiving. She felt guilty for bringing the Carters into this matter. Then again, she also knew that her and Mr. Montague made a good decision to let them know the horrific event that occurred. More than ever, Jenny wanted to smack the pitiful look off Jeb's face and have him wrap his arms around her. She wanted him to hold her close to his chest, pray with her, and not let go until her kin was back.

If only.

"Is there anything we can do for you, Jenny?" Mrs. Carter asked. Sarah's hand willingly rested upon hers. Jenny looked at the pretty woman and shook her head solemnly.

Mr. and Mrs. Carter glanced at each other, "Jenny, we suggest you stay for dinner with us, and Mr. Montague," Mrs. Carter said. Jeb's sad expression turned to a thin smile and inside, Jenny was brooding with guilt and happiness. She managed to catch his appreciating gaze before Mr. Montague spoke.

"Nay. I need to resume quickly to my daily plan. You see, I was supposed to go into the Mercantile this evening to receive my shipments from Mr. Oleson. Unfortunately, your charming boy Jason gave me a rather _interesting _gift and then we received the letter from Laura," Mr. Montague finished abruptly. He finished his coffee and stood up.

"Mr. Montague, Jason will not bother you again. Right Jason?" Mr. Carter looked sternly at the little boy who quickly nodded. Mrs. Carter shook her head, "It's awfully cold to go into town today, Mr. Montague, are you sure you don't want to stay for supper?"

"I'm absolutely positive, Mrs. Carter. However, Jenny may not want to. Are you quite alright residing here?" Mr. Montague asked Jenny.

"Yes, thank you everyone." Jenny tried to smile.

"On that note, I'll be off. If there is any more news, I shall let you know immediately." Mr. Montague told them, but his eyes were on Jenny.

In an hours time, Jenny and Mrs. Carter were working swiftly in the kitchen while Mr. Carter and the boys helped bring in wood from the barn and set the fire even higher. Mrs. Carter commented on how excellent Jenny would do in the cooking profession, which received her a grin from Jeb across the room. She could tell that he wanted to talk to her, and it was tempting not to walk across the room and sit close to him. Rather, Jenny refused to be rude and continued to help Mrs. Carter diligently. After all, the work was helping her preoccupy her mind. She set the surface of the table with a red table cloth etched with gold trim, one that used to belong to Mrs. Carter's mother.

"You sit yourself down dear," Mrs. Carter instructed Jenny, "You were a great help." She smiled and walked back into the kitchen with Mr. Carter at her side.

Jenny turned around and saw that Jeb pulled out an extra chair and was holding it out for her. She felt bad that he had to go out into that cold weather to gather up as much wood as possible, yet he still smiled at her.

She tried her hardest to hide the blush with much effort, but it was no use. He looked handsome even with snowflakes in his hair and his teeth slightly chattering from the cold. "You look like you're freezing!" Jenny exclaimed as she took her seat. Jeb took his seat next to her and ignored the sly looks from his brother.

"I'll warm up," he reassured her. To both their surprise, Jeb boldly took Jenny's hand under the table. "I prayed for Rose and your family. And the blasted turkey that took forever to catch," Jeb added, she bursted into laughter for the first time that night. Jeb gripped her hand slightly tighter, which was all her heart needed to set it racing.

"Hey! That wasn't my fault. It kept running away!" Jason explained, breaking the trance between them.

Jeb sighed annoyingly, "That's because you chased it!"

Jenny held back another fit of laughter as Mr. Carter came out of the kitchen and took a seat at the head of the table. "Don't you boys be fighting on Christmas Eve," He said sternly. The brothers nodded at his command.

She suddenly thought of her family stranded in the snow looking for Rose, while she was at the Carter's eating a fine meal, without them. Jeb noticed the sudden change in Jenny's demeanor and fought the urge to scoot his chair closer to her. Instead, he offered her an even more affectionate smile which luckily, Jason and Mr. Carter didn't catch.

After a few minutes, Mrs. Carter strolled out of the kitchen with a huge bird on a wooden platter.

"That looks very fine, Mrs. Carter!" Jenny exclaimed, Mr. Carter clapped and the boys nodded in agreement.

"Why thank you, Jenny!" Mrs. Carter gushed as she took her seat at the table, facing her husband. Mr. Carter folded his hands onto his lap ready to say prayer. "Mr. Carter? May I say prayer tonight?"

"Of course, Jenny." He told her. Jeb winked at her before they reluctantly released their hand holding.

Jenny took a moment to clasp her own hands together. She prayed for Uncle 'Manzo, Aunt Laura, Mr. Edwards, and especially her lost cousin Rose. Jenny didn't forget to include her thanks to the Carters, and how grateful she was to them. After she was finished, everyone silently murmured, "Amen," and began eating supper. There was plenty to go around the table and many laughs and teases were shared. Eventually, Mrs. Carter announced that it was time to sing Christmas songs. Jeb and Jason bit back a groan. Jenny merrily smiled, forgetting about everything that was bothering her before. Mrs. Carter wrapped her arms around Jenny's side and the five of them began to sing. After 'Silent Night,' Jason was about to ask his parents about Santa Claus, until a man with a white beard and a red suit walked right in!

"Santa Claus!" Jason shouted.

"Ho ho ho!" The strange man said. Jeb and Jenny exchanged a look, both having a decent idea about who this man might be. Maybe Jason was able to change Mr. Montague's perspective about Christmas after all! The man who was seemingly Mr. Montague had distributed gifts to everyone. Jeb, his Ma and Pa, and Jenny had figured out it was indeed Mr. Montague. When he left, Mrs. Carter ran outside to give him a word of thanks and a kiss on the cheek. Jason squirmed in his seat happily.

"Santa Claus is real, he's actually really real!" Jeb rolled his eyes as Jenny moved to embrace Jason.

"Yes he is, and don't ever forget it." Mrs. Carter hurried back inside the house and quickly shut the door. "You may stay for tonight, Jenny. If you'll please." Sarah smiled at the young girl in front of her. Jenny looked at her in amazement. "I- I mean, are you sure?"

"Of course, Jenny," Mrs. Carter began. "I thought you'd rather be here with us than without your family at all. I'm sure that everything will turn out alright. I promise." A painful feeling started to grow in her chest, but she managed to hold back her misery for a few moments longer. "I wouldn't want to leave Mr. Montague alone.."

"I discussed the arrangements with him already," Mrs. Carter smiled, "Despite the recent events we would love to have you here with us on Christmas Day, you're like family to us."

"Told you," Jason whispered low enough for only her to hear. Jenny smiled, "I suppose that will be fine, thank you so much," she said.

"Wonderful! Happy holidays!" Mrs. Carter exclaimed. "Happy Holidays!" Everyone echoed after her.

Another hour and a half passed which was spent telling old Christmas stories, Mrs. Carter's Christmases in New York, more singing, and thoughts on the upcoming New Year. Everyone was sitting by the fire and having an excellent time, even Jenny acted as if nothing was bothering her. Jeb sat next to her on the floor and she was easily distracted by his movements and how close he was to her. Luckily though, the other Carters were too enthralled in their storytelling to notice their proximity. By the time it was half past ten, Jason was starting to doze off and Mr. Carter announced that it was bedtime and more fun tomorrow. Jeb and Jenny chuckled at Jason's soft wheezing.

_11:05 -_

In less than an hour it would be midnight, Jenny just had that feeling. The insomnia was worse than ever for Jenny when her thoughts kept flashing to her family. She felt guilt for not going with them, even if they refused her originally. The Carter's were kind enough to let her sleep in a spare cot set up near the fire place, which was probably the warmest spot in the entire house. However, Jenny couldn't seem to bear just lying there and not moving. After she was absolutely positive that Mr. and Mrs. Carter were sound asleep, Jenny got up from the warm coat and placed her feet on the wood floor. She made her way towards the closest window and looked outside; there was no blizzard, thank goodness, but there was indeed snow. There were even a few stars in the sky. Jenny prayed that those stars would help her folks see better at night and bring their Rose back home.

There was a soft creak on wood floor. Jenny practically jumped in surprise before turning around to find Jeb standing feet away from her.

It was dark, but she able to see the outline of his handsome face as he looked at her curiously, with a hint of concern.

Jenny's heart was pounding rapidly as she did her best to whisper, "Jeb, I'm so sorry, did I wake you?" she asked, even though she knew that was highly doubtful.

"No! No you didn't, I was just wondering if you were awake, I can't sleep much either," Jeb answered her. He then inched his way up to her so that his finger tips gently grazed her arm. "Jenny, Rose will be alright. You'll be alright, I know you will," he told her. Jenny quickly nodded, "I have to be. I've been through enough to know that you have to be strong for not only other people, but yourself as well."

Jeb chuckled and embraced her, "You're really brave, you know."

She placed her right arm behind his neck and her other arm around his back, hoping to bring him closer to her. He complied by putting his hands on her small waist, leaving barely an inch between them.

She laughed quietly, "You're braver than I, Jeb Carter," Jenny pulled away slightly and saw he was frowning, "You saved my life _twice_. The first time you saved me and you couldn't even swim that well." Jeb began to laugh with her, "I was just lucky I guess, I knew exactly where to find you."

Jenny blushed and embraced him again, this time she rested her forehead against his breastbone and smiled. He brought her close again and let out a shaky breath, mostly out of excitement and how close they were together. It all felt _right_.

"Maybe we can see Polaris tonight," he told her, his voice was soft and sweet in her ear. Jenny looked at him with confusion and utmost curiosity.

"Who- what's Polaris?"

"The North Star," he exclaimed, his gaze was affectionate as he continued. "From here, you can see it best on top of the barn roof. I want you to be the first girl I see it with, Jenny." Hope and feeling was present in his tone as he searched her face.

"Alright. But, the barn roof?" She asked him, a little louder than she would have liked.

"I know it sounds crazy - " Jeb didn't get to finish, the girl that he sought to spend most of his time with was already swiftly putting her boots and wool sweater on. Jeb did the same, quietly and quickly as possible. Together, they went out the door from the kitchen successfully, barely making a sound.

Jenny giggled as they brisk-walked in the thick snow, "I can't believe we're actually doing this!"

Jeb nodded in agreement, for he couldn't believe it either. But landsakes, he wanted this moment with her for so long.

They reached the stables about one-hundred feet from the homestead and began to climb the strong ladder of the two story barn house, trying not to disrupt any of the animals. Jeb offered to help her up and even go the easy way, but Jenny Wilder was no ninny. She was fast, willing, and didn't tremble a bit.

In a matter of minutes, the two made it to the top of the barn roof. The fact that it was definitely below freezing outside made them sit close together. They even questioned their sanity, "It's freezing, I can't believe we came out here just to find a star," Jeb didn't regret this decision, he just wanted to know what Jenny thought, and her response surprised him. They always did.

"I can," she whispered. Jenny hoped for the best and prayed that he wouldn't reject her as she intertwined her fingers with his and rested her head against his shoulder. She could feel his heart pounding ferociously inside him and was overjoyed to know that his feelings were clearly compatible with hers.

His arm went around her waist and his lips were centimeters away from her face. While basking in her own kind of paradise, Jenny suddenly remembered why they climbed on top of the barn roof and shifted her eyes to the sky. "Jeb!"

"What?!" He pulled away from her instantly, much to her dismay, but kept her eyes on a certain bright star peering through the clouds, "Jeb, is that Polaris?" Jenny pointed to a certain star above them. It was indeed much bigger than the others.

"Yes, I think it is," Jeb looked at the girl beside him who's smile was brighter than the star itself. He honored her, her spirit, her beauty, everything about her. Jenny brought her gaze back to him, he seemed to be staring straight through her. Though Jeb did this in a way that didn't make her uncomfortable, more so beautiful and complete. She admired him, for his intelligence, bravery, and kindness.

They were both quiet for a moment until Jeb spoke, "You should know how I feel now," he told her, "I hope you'll wait for me to court you." He confessed. Jenny smiled at his obvious nervousness and knew she had to say something before he himself fell off the barn roof.

Jenny continued to gaze affectionately at the boy, and once again, she surprised him with her response, "There's no mistletoe."

He chuckled, "No, just you and I."

"I can live with that," Jenny answered.

He brought his other hand to rest upon their intertwined fingers, which felt so comforting to the both of them. Jeb slowly leaned forward and his girl followed in suit. He kissed her sweet pink lips firmly with his own mouth. If it weren't for the cold wind that swept across the prairie, they would have completely forgotten where they were. Jeb kissed her a second time, with more passion than before. Jenny couldn't be more content; with Jeb holding her hand, him kissing her as if she was the only girl in the world, and the mere fact that he planned to court her. His lips broke apart from hers, and they both grinned at each other, respect and admiration to match.

"Jeb, I think we should go back inside now," Jenny told him. He nodded and proceeded to bring her close again and kiss her forehead.

"Merry Christmas, Jenny."

"Merry Christmas, Jeb."

They sat together for about another minute before making their way down the sturdy latter. They were freezing, slightly dirty, and even had snow inside their boots and wet feet. Yet they didn't care; they kissed again.

* * *

**PLEASE READ: A/N: For those of you who looove the Jeb and Jenny pairing as much as I do; please check out my recently updated fanfiction, "Memories of the Countryside," I will continue writing more chapters for that particular story & I truly hope that this one-shot inspired some to write more Jeb/Jenny fanfictions of their own! (Considering how there aren't very many at all ! :()**

**I hope everyone had a Happy New Year :) Till then, Allison ~**


End file.
